Bittere Wahrheit
by Beta Draconis
Summary: diese ewigen Love-storys... hier mal etwas abwechslung:Die Raktion eines "wahren" Draco Malfoys...


Titel: Bittere Wahrheit

Autor: Beta Draconis

Disclaimer: Die Figuren der Harry Potter Reihe gehören nicht mir sondern der brillianten J.K.R, ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Inhalt: Eine Reaktion, des berüchtigten Eisprinzen, nachdem Harry ihm seine Gefühle gesteht.  
(Spielt im )

* * *

Die Große Halle war erfüllt von lautem Stimmengewirr. Die Hogwartsschüler aßen ihr schmackhaftes Essen und unterhielten sich lauthals.  
Allerdings nahm ein Junge namens Harry Potter, dies kaum war, da seine Aufmerksamkeit nur einer einzigen Person im ganzen Raum galt.

„Hör auf ihn so anzustarren" forderte seine beste Freundin, Hermine, flüsternd und löste ihn somit aus seiner Starre.  
„Oh… ´tschuldigung" meinte der Gryffindor bloß und wollte sich an sein Essen heran machen, allerdings bemerkte er, dass ihm der Appetit vergangen war.  
Somit schob er den randvollen Teller beiseite und rang mit sich, ob er den Gedanken aussprechen sollte, welcher ihm schon seit Längerem im Kopf herum schwirrte.

„Hermine… ich werde es ihm sagen" sagte der Schwarzhaarige, kaum verständlich, schließlich nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens. Geschockt riss eben diese ihre Augen auf und starrte ihren Freund ungläubig an „Harry ich denke nicht, dass dies eine so gute Idee ist…" versuchte sie, Harry von dieser Idee abzubringen, denn sie wusste, es würde nicht gut ausgehen.

„Ich muss es versuchen. Es kann ja sein, dass er… dass er…"  
„Genauso empfindet wie du? Harry, wach auf! Das ist Malfoy! Was glaubst du wird er sagen, nachdem du ihm deine Gefühle gestanden hast?? _Oh Potter, wie toll ich liebe dich auch!" _meinte das Mädchen sarkastisch, indessen sie spöttisch die Stimme des Slytherin imitierte.

„Nein… ich-ich kann es ja auch langsam angehen… ich sag ihm halt nicht gleich, was-was ich empfinde… „ flüsterte der Gryffindor frustriert.

„Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, was du an ihm findest… ich mein… er ist doch so ein Idiot…!"  
„Wer ist ein Idiot?" fragte abrupt Ron, welcher die letzten Wörter ihres Gespräches mitbekommen hatte und Harry wandte sich nur hilfewendend an Hermine.  
„Malfoy, wer sonst" meinte diese lässig, woraufhin Harry sie schockiert und mahnend ansah. Jedoch begann der Rothaarige bloß auf Anhieb, so viele Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen, gegen den Slytherin zu sagen, wie ihm nur einfielen, woraufhin sich ein paar Gryffindor wie Seamus, Thomas und Lee, dem anschlossen.  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden, in denen sich die Jungs über den Blonden aufregten, nahm Harry dies kaum mehr war, da seine Gedanken erneut zu einem gewissen blonden Slytherin abschweiften.

* * *

Schon seit einiger Zeit, beobachtete Harry Malfoy auf der Karte der Rumtreiber, um zu sehen, wann er einmal alleine unterwegs war.  
Jedoch war er meist von seinen Freunden umgeben, welche, so gut wie nie, von seiner Seite wichen.

Doch war dies heute nicht der Fall! Gleich nach dem Abendessen ging Harry in sein Zimmer und sah abermals nach dem Blonden auf der Karte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da entdeckte er ihn bereits.  
Er sah, dass Draco im Gang des zweiten Stocks war und dies ganz alleine! Auf Anhieb sprang der Dunkelhaarige auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Slytherin

Was er bloß um diese Uhrzeit, allein in den Gängen noch wollte?  
Und wo waren seine anhänglichen Freunde?

Er konnte Malfoy ein paar Meter vor sich gehen sehen, wodurch er etwas sein Tempo beschleunigte um ihn ja nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
„Malfoy?!" rief er, in einem Ton, welchen er sonst nie, gegenüber den Jungen verwendete und leicht außer Atem.  
„Hei! Malfoy!?" rief er erneut, da der Blonde keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, auf den Gryffindor zu reagieren.  
Schließlich wandte er sich beim zweiten Mal, mit seinem typischen Gesichtsausdruck um, welcher überaus angriffslustig wirkte.

„Was willst du, Potter?" fragte er überheblich und machte sich mental schon auf ein Wortgefecht mit Harry bereit.  
„Also… also ich-ich…"  
„Spuck schon aus, Potter. Oder hat dir deine Mami nicht beigebracht zu Sprechen? Oh… stimmt ja. Sie ist ja tot" zischte er beleidigend im Versuch den Schwarzhaarigen zu provozieren und zeitgleich zu verletzen, doch ging eben dieser nicht darauf ein.

Was wollte er bloß von dem Typen?  
Er war so ein Arsch, trotzdem ging er dem Gryffindor nicht aus dem Kopf und er hoffte, flehte beinahe, weiterhin auf das Gute in diesem Jungen.

Nervös atmete Harry einmal tief ein und aus und blickte anschließend den blonden in diese kalten, kühlen Augen. „Malfoy… warum lassen wir denn das Ganze nicht einfach?" fragte er, woraufhin der Slytherin ihn nur verwirrt und verächtlich musterte.  
„ich mein… warum können wir nicht Frieden schließen… diese ewige Streiterei… führt doch zu nichts... „ meinte Harry mit einem hoffenden Lächeln.

Was sich Draco wohl dabei dachte? Er klang so lächerlich und hätte es anders angehen sollen!

Nach etlichen Sekunden, in denen Malfoy den Jungen vor sich betrachtete, antwortete er schließlich auf seinen Vorschlag. „Aber klar doch" sagte er mit höherer Stimme, als gewohnt und einem Lächeln, woraufhin Harry förmlich strahlte und Hoffnungen in ihm aufgingen.

„Dann können wir auch gleich Hand in Hand durch Hogwarts hüpfen und dann gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang reiten!" sagte dieser, mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck und äußerst sarkastisch.

„Wach auf, Potter. In was für einer Welt lebst du, dass du denkst ich würde mich mit dir einlassen?!" geschockt starrte Harry seinen Gegenüber an, welcher seine Hoffnungen auf einen Schlag zerstört hatte.

„Nur weil du keine Liebe von deinen Eltern bekommen hast, brauchst du sie nicht bei mir zu suchen!" sagte er aggressiv indessen er dem Schwarzhaarigen stupste, woraufhin dieser stolperte und auf den harten Boden fiel.  
Verletzt starrte er Draco über sich an, welcher nur abfällig auf ihn herabsah. „Wage es ja nicht, noch einmal mit so einem Schwachsinn zu kommen!" drohte er, ehe er sich umwandte und davon ging, indessen sein Umhang hinter ihm her wehte.

_Au… das tat weh…_

* * *

„Und was hat er gesagt?" wollte Hermine wissen. Gemeinsam mit Harry saß sie in der Bibliothek, da sie vorhatten zu lernen, allerdings wurden sie von einem bestimmten Thema abgelenkt, was teilweise die Schuld des neugierigen Mädchen war.

„Naja, ich habe ihm, sozusagen, meine Freundschaft angeboten…" erzählte der Junge flüsternd, dessen ungeachtet, dass, außer Irma Pince, der Bibliothekarin, niemand anwesend war.  
„Und? Was hat er gesagt?!" fragte seine Freundin, woraufhin Harry nur den Kopf sinken ließ.  
„Was glaubst du denn?" mitfühlend musterte die Brünette den Gryffindor.  
„Ich hab, ehrlich gesagt, auch nichts anderes erwartet. Schließlich ist das Malfoy… Ich… ich versteh einfach nicht, was du an ihm findest…"

„Das hast du schon einmal gesagt" meinte Harry ein wenig verärgert.  
„Wie wärs, wenn du es mir dann erklären würdest?" verwundert starrte der Sechszehnjährige seine Freundin an und ein kleines Lächeln beschlich seine Lippen.

„Naja… So am Anfang des Schuljahres, da habe ich Malfoy… ich weiß auch nicht warum…einmal beim Essen beobachtet und… er… er redete mit seinen Freunden… und ich weiß auch nicht… sein Gesichtsausdruck war… war einfach nicht so wie sonst… viel lockerer… und… und wenn er lachte, dann… er sah für mich nicht mehr aus wie Malfoy… verstehst du was ich meine?" erzählte er langsam und wandte sich an seine Freundin, welche versuchte die Wörter Harry´s zu verstehen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht" sagte sie mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen, woraufhin Harry nur lachte, da er so etwas bereits erwartet hatte.  
„Ich weiß es klingt komisch… aber seit dem musste ich immer mehr über ihn nachdenken und habe begonnen ihn zu beobachten. Tja und jetzt geht er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und… und es gab immer mehr, was mir an ihm gefiel…" erklärte Harry so gut es ihm möglich war, allerdings verstand Hermine ihren Freund noch immer nicht besonders, indessen der Dunkelhaarige fort fuhr.

„Ich weiß Malfoy ist fies und ein Ekel, aber trotzdem…"  
„Glaubst du an das Gute in ihm" vollendete die Brünette seinen Satz. „Du weißt, das dies sehr unwahrscheinlich ist?"

„Ja… das-das hat er mir gestern überdeutlich klar gemacht und, dass…"  
„Pssssst!" rief ihm auf einmal Hermine dazwischen und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, denn Blaise Zabini ging gerade an ihnen vorbei.  
Von wo war Blaise denn gekommen? Er dachte sei wären alleine. Ob er wohl etwas von dem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte?

Skeptisch betrachtete Harry den Jungen, wie er langsam an den beiden Gryffindors vorbei ging und ihnen zu nickte „Granger… Potter" Schließlich verschwand er aus der Bibliothek.

„Glaubst du er hat gehört was wir gesagt haben?" fragte Harry ein wenig unsicher.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube nicht, sonst hätte er schon längst etwas gesagt. Das wäre auch typisch Slytherin…" meinte Hermine, jedoch war sie sich selbst nicht sicher, bei ihren gesagten Wörtern.

„Naja, ich hoffe doch…"

„HARRY! HERMINE!" hörten die Beiden plötzlich Rons Stimme, welcher sogleich auf sie zugerast kam  
„Da seid ihr! Ich hab euch schon überall gesucht!" meinte dieser leicht außer Atem.  
„Wir haben dir gesagt, dass wir in die Bibliothek lernen gehen" verteidigte sie sofort Hermine und hob ihre linke Augenbraue.  
„Oh echt.. ähm… ja..ja ich weiß schon wieder. Ähm… Achja! Fred und George gehen nach Hogsmeade. Kommt ihr mit?"

„Ja klar, warum nicht?" meinte Harry sofort mit einem Hauch von Vorfreude, da er dies eigentlich auch schon vor hatte. Dem dazu würde ihn ein Ausflug ins Dorf bestimmt ein wenig ablenken.  
„Okay, dann los! Fred und George warten schon!" erklärte er, als plötzlich Irma, mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck, auf sie zukam.  
„Jaja, wir wissen schon. Wir gehen jetzt eh!" sagte Ron sogleich, bevor sie erneut ihre ewige Predigt hielt.

* * *

An diesem Abend schwirrte Harry durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, da er Zeit für sich alleine brauchte, um nach zudenken.  
Hermine hatte ihn natürlich verstanden, weshalb er Zeit für sich brauchte, doch musste Ron, von Hermine, sozusagen, mitgeschleppt werden, um Harry kurz in Ruhe zu lassen.

Der Dunkelhaarige ging zu einem Fenster, stützte sich mit den Armen am Brett ab und starrte ihn die Nacht hinaus. Er atmete die frische und auch kalte Luft ein, welche ihm außerordentlich gut tat und sein derzeitiges Gefühlschaos ein wenig ordnete.

„Potter!" schnarrte ihm plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme, welche ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken ließ.  
Und als ob er es nicht bereits anhand der Stimme erahnt hätte, stand Malfoy vor ihm, wodurch er unwillkürlich nervös wurde.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?!" forderte Harry verwundert, doch zeigte er dies nicht.  
Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was der Slytherin von ihm wollen würde. Wahrscheinlich waren ihm einfach nur noch weitere Beleidigungen eingefallen…

Der Blonde ging stets näher auf Harry zu, wodurch dieser nur noch nervöser wurde. Aufgrund dessen ging er rückwärts, allerdings war gleich hinter ihm die Wand, wodurch er keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr hatte und, ehrlich gesagt, in diesem Moment, auch nicht fliehen wollte.

„Ich habe da was erfahren..." schnurrte er verführerisch und Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf.  
Was war denn mit Draco los, dass er sich so gegenüber dem Gryffindor verhielt?  
Keine Beleidigungen und auch kein Hohn ihm gegenüber, überkamen seine Lippen.

„Ach und das wäre?" fragte Harry mutiger, als er sich von außen hin gab. Der Slytherin ging nun noch näher auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, welcher den Atem des Anderen auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte.

„Ich habe gehört… dass ich dir gefalle…?" fragte dieser amüsiert und mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Diese Wörter verschlugen dem Gryffindor die Sprache und er starrte den Blonden nur geschockt an, wessen Grinsen stets noch seine Lippen umspielte.

„Dann stimmte es also doch…" meinte dieser leicht überheblich, hob langsam seine Hand und streichelte sachte mit den Fingern über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen.  
Dieser kam durch diese Berührung wieder einigermaßen zu sich und fand seine Stimme wieder „Nein…ich… wer sagt…"  
„Mach mir nichts vor…_Harry…_" flüsterte Draco und drückte ihn nur noch mehr gegen die Wand, so dass nun ihre Körper aneinander gepresst waren.  
Harry schloss seine Augen, um nicht, aufgrund der Berührungen, völlig den Verstand zu verlieren, als er plötzlich das Bein seines Gegenübers, in seinem Schritt fühlen konnte.  
Ein Keuchen entkam dem Gryffindor, woraufhin Malfoy fies grinste, was allerdings von dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht bemerkt wurde, da sein Blick zur Decke gerichtet war, um sich zu beherrschen und den Blonden nicht an Ort und Stelle zu vernaschen.

Der Blonde kam dem Antlitz Harrys nun stets näher, als nur noch ein paar Zentimeter ihre Lippen trennten.  
Der Schwarzhaarige war überaus aufgeregt und konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade geschah.  
Endlich ging in Erfüllung, was er sich bereits so lange erträumt hatte. Demnach konnte er nicht anders, als seine Augen erneut zu schließen und dem Blonden, mit leicht geöffneten Mund entgegen zu kommen.  
Gespannt wartete er auf die geschmeidig weichen Lippen Draco's indessen sein Herz vor Aufregung wild schlug, jedoch dauerte es Harry zu lange.

Somit öffnete er die Augenlider und hatte Angst, aufgrund eines mulmigen Gefühls in der Magengegend, vor dem, was ihn gleich erwarten würde.

Draco Malfoy stand einen Meter von ihm entfernt, hatte die Arme ineinander verschränkt und betrachtete den Gryffindor äußerst amüsiert und höhnisch.

Verwundert zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen, nicht in der Lage, auch nur irgendeinen Ton von sich zu geben, da ihn den Blick des Blonden, sozusagen, zum Schweigen brachte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so tief sinken würde und dich einfach küsse?!" rief er ihm hämisch entgegen und die Hoffnungen in Harry zerplatzten, innerhalb von Sekunden, wie Luftballone.

„Selbst dich gerade zu berühren, war erniedrigend gewesen, wobei ich mich bemühen musste um meinen Mageninhalt nicht zu entleeren!!" Harry wollte unbedingt was sagen, allerdings gelang es ihm nicht wirklich, was auch viel daran lag, dass der Malfoy-Spross ununterbrochen sprach.

„Sieh dich nur an, Potter! Glaubst du irgendwer lässt sich auf dich ein?! Du bist Nichts! Einfach nur Abschaum!? Als ob ich jemals mehr als tiefsten Hass für dich empfinden könnte!" diese Wörter trafen Harry mitten ins Herz und verursachten ein starkes, verbleibendes Stechen.  
Unwillkürlich brannten seine Augen, weshalb er blinzelte um dies zu vertuschen, allerdings bemerkte Draco die einzelne Träne, welche die Wange des Jungen entlang rann und er grinste spöttisch.

„Oh, seht ihn euch an, den großen Harry Potter, heulend und verzweifelt!" schrie er, als ob einen Menschenmenge anwesend wäre, doch waren die beiden Jungen unter sich.  
Dem nach ging der Blonde auf Harry zu und ging nah zu seinem Antlitz heran „Aber keine Angst, Potter. Ich werde dein kleines Geheimnis nicht weiter erzählen… Da es sowieso schon ganz Hogwarts weiß!" flüsterte er gehässig und entfernte sich folglich erneut von dem Gryffindor indessen er fort fuhr „ Nun wird es auch nicht lange dauern, bis es im Tagespropheten steht! Ich sehe jetzt schon die Schlagzeilen: Harry Potter, schwul und in Draco Malfoy vernarrt! ; folglich weiß es die ganze Zaubererwelt!" ein sardonischen Grinsen umspielte seine schmalen Lippen, während Harry, mit von Tränen verschleierten Augen, auf einen Fleck am Boden starrte und ließ die ganzen Beleidigungen über sich ergehen.

„Sieh mich an, Potter!" rief er plötzlich und musterte Harry besonders gründlich, doch reagierte dieser nicht. „Sieh mich gefälligst an!" schrie er nun, wodurch der Dunkelhaarige langsam seinen Kopf hob, den Blonden anstarrte und das bösartige Lächeln Draco's abermals deutlich zu sehen war.

„Ja, Potter, sieh mich an… und sieh mich genau an…" sagte er langsam indessen er sich ein wenig präsentierte.  
„Sieh dir an, Potter, was du niemals…niemals haben wirst!" rief er relativ laut und Harry starrte wieder auf den Boden.  
Der Slytherin schritt erneut auf ihn zu, nahm sein Kinn in die Hand und hob sein Gesicht, wodurch dem Sechszehnjährigen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihm ins Antlitz zu starren.  
Gerötete, traurig und auch überaus verletzte Augen musterten den Malfoy-Spross, welchen dies jedoch völlig kalt ließ. Es amüsierte ihn schon eher.

„Niemals!" flüsterte er gehässig, bevor er sein Kinn losließ, sich schwungvoll umdrehte und laut lachend davon ging. „Niemals, Potter!" schrie er und lachte weiterhin spöttisch.

Harry konnte das Lachen, welches wiederhallte, noch lange hören.  
Jedes einzelne Wort des Blonden, war wie ein Messerstich für ihn. Tränenstrom brach aus seinen Augen und rann seine Wange entlang.  
Seine Beine waren so schwach, dass er sich rücklings an der Wand, langsam auf den Boden gleiten ließ.  
Laute Schluchzer waren von dem Jungen zu vernehmen, welche ebenfalls wiederhallten.

_Dieser Schmerz… er… er vergeht doch wieder…oder?..._

* * *

sooo hoffe es hat euch gefallen

reviiew?? =)


End file.
